


If We Never Met

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 21





	If We Never Met

If we never met  
I would not be blessed  
By her uncommon grace  
I would always feel the sorrow  
Of the empty space  
Beside me  
The sky so dark  
From a cruel imposter sun  
My solemn prayers unwary  
Unanswered and undone  
And I would disappear  
My world torn apart  
Mourning the missing soul  
That held my broken heart


End file.
